When Breathing Isn't Enough
by JumpyJessa
Summary: Chapter 2: “Where am I, tatsujin?” “Call me Deidara. And… welcome to the Akatsuki.” Yuka is now offically part of the Akatsuki. ItachiKeikela, DeidaraYuka, SasoriAmaya, ?Yunaleska
1. The Spirit World

**_When Breathing Isn't Enough…_**

**Chapter 1: The Spirit World**

Her arms were pumping at her sides as she ran for what might be her last moments here on Earth. Looking behind her, she watched with avid eye's as her chasers were catching on. Flashes of Sound headbands flew into her mind, but she kept running. Exhaustion was catching on quickly. She'd been running these ninja off for hours on end. At times she'd set a clever trap and hope they'd fall for it- but so far, no avail. It seemed hopeless, as an assassin it was her job to keep her recorded death tolls a secret. But she had killed a Sound-nin, and now she was going to loose her own life. It was easier being an assassin when you had others with you, but she was alone.

Finally it seemed like the Sound-nin had given up. But that was only because of the two men standing in front of her. One was shark-like with a Mist headband and a line through it with a black cloak with red markings. The other man bore the same cloak, but was human, with red Sharingan eyes, and long black hair tied back into his cloak. "Go." The human man spoke in monotone. He was not, unfortunately, referring for her to leave. The shark man grabbed her and held her wrists behind her back. The Sound-nin were all frozen as they stared into the Mangekyo Sharingan eye's of Uchiha Itachi of the Akatsuki. None of them dared move a step. "Do you wish to have this girl?" Itachi gestured to the girl in his partner, Hoshigaki Kisame's, hold. Again, the Sound-nin did not move a centimeter. "Well? _Do you_?"

One of the ninja stepped foreword. "So what if we do? Are you going to stop us?" Itachi smirked, as did Kisame, and the girl squirmed in fear. She didn't know if these two men had enough to save her from a group of **eighteen** sound ninja!

"Well, I would imagine you're not leaving here with her." Itachi moved his Akatsuki cloak so his arms were free. "Because she's a part of Akatsuki now." The girls breath hitched in her throat and her crimson eyes shimmered with fear. They were taking her to the one place prestigious for killing- The Akatsuki. And that was all the poor girl saw until she felt everything black out.

808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

"She's beautiful. Her killing record is defiantly astounding! Keikela. A lovely name, really." The Akatsuki leader was going over the assassins record, and he read it aloud to Itachi, Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori. "200 S-class nin. 593 A-class nin. She's really amazing!"

"What's her affiliation?" Itachi asked out of curiosity. The Akatsuki leader flipped a few pages over and an amused smirk formed on his lips.

"You'll never guess-! The Village Hidden in the Leaves! Just like you, Itachi-san." Itachi merely turned his head back out the window and listened as the Akatsuki leader went on and on about Keikela. Itachi didn't know why, but he felt compelled to speak with that Keikela girl. Or at least make sure she was alright. So he stood up as everyone turned to look at him.

"Itachi-sama?" Deidara spoke up. "Where are you going?" Itachi glanced at the blonde and gave him an unreadable look, then turned to the leader.

"I should… check on the girl?" Itachi felt stupid, having to ask weather or not he could check on Keikela, but he wanted to sound respectful. The leader nodded, and Itachi left.

808080808080808080808080808080080808080808080808080808080808080808080808

Azumi Keikela woke up feeling nauseous. Her head was bleeding, but she ignored it and sat up quickly. A sharp gash registered in pain at the sudden jolt of her body, and she let out a scream of agony. Feeling around her back, she felt the Tenyuu Seal that had been on her back since she'd met her sensei- Ouchi. The Tenyuu seal was what allowed her to morph into many different demon forms. One of her most perfected being the Moon Goddess: Tsukiyomi. This happened to Keikela a lot. After she un-morphed she would always black out, and wake up either with bloodied corpses around her, or a new place where some old person had dragged her. Then she remembered the two men who had saved her. "Akatsuki?" She whispered to herself.

Little did the Azumi girl know, Itachi was watching her every move, smirking to himself all the while. He had cleverly hidden himself in the shadows of the room. It was now evening which made the effect much easier. He hid his chakra signal and watched as Keikela began to examine her surroundings. "No cloaks. Just a plain room." After she walked around a bit more, she slumped on the hard bed. "Goddammit, another new location. God forbid I have to kill the _nice_ people in this home." By now Keikela picked up on the fact that she wasn't alone. Her senses were so keen, that she could detect Itachi's hidden chakra presence. "You're the one who saved me." Keikela looked in the mirror in front of the bed and saw Itachi coming out of the shadows. A blank look was on his face.

"Hai. I'm amazed that a girl such as you has such an amazing track record." He must've meant all the people she'd filed off. She blushed a bit and adverted her gaze to her black boots. Keikela now noticed her black cargo pants weren't on, but the pair of under-shorts she wore underneath them, and her shirt and bra were missing completely. A thick wrap of tape went around her abdomen and just above her breast. Now she was blushing even more as the handsome man just beside her, sat down. "Do you know where you are?" Itachi was surprised at how soft his voice had become suddenly.

"I can guess. The Akatsuki." Keikela gestured to Itachi's robe and Itachi in turn pointed to her black cargo pants hanging on the wall, and an Akatsuki cloak. "No shirt?" Keikela giggled and Itachi smirked.

"Not if you don't want one." There was a short, yet comfortable silence in the room until Keikela spoke up again.

"You're not…" Her tone was now a bit hurt and uncomfortable. Itachi turned to look into her deep red eyes and her ruby red hair was out of its bun and caked on her face with blood. "You're not going to let me go, are you? Say I don't want to join Akatsuki." Itachi gave her his famous unreadable look.

"I… can't say for sure. But, where else would you go?" Itachi pointed also to the Hidden Leaf headband with a line through the symbol. Keikela smiled sadly at the thought of Konoha village. Then her smile turned to a frown as she remembered her family and the horrible ways they treated her.

"Nowhere I guess." Her voice drifted away as she felt a stray tear fall from her eye. Itachi watched her with a calculating look as she sniffled and ran a hand threw her hair. "I'll join. I… don't have a home…" Keikela's eyes were a bit red and set on the floor. Itachi opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong when Deidara and Sasori walked in. Itachi jumped a foot, he was on edge around this girl. Keikela looked up and looked tense and hid behind Itachi a little, glancing around his shoulder.

"Itachi-sama, Keikela-san. We've been assigned another mission." Itachi raised his eyebrows at Deidara's statement.

"_We_? As in, you, Sasori, Kisame, and myself?" Itachi asked, he hadn't worked with two more people behind him. Deidara and Sasori nodded in unison. "Oh. And Keikela?" Deidara and Sasori glanced at each other.

"She's to come to see how we work." Sasori spoke up. Deidara nodded, confirming the statement. Itachi sighed. How he hated working in larger groups. That meant more people on your team to worry about. Itachi wouldn't admit it aloud, but he had made family with the Akatsuki. Which he had promised himself wouldn't happen, but it was too late now.

"Alright then. Arigato Deidara-san, Sasori-san." Both bowed, at Itachi and Keikela, and departed. "We should get going." Itachi said as he stood up and grabbed Keikela's things for her. "Put these on and let's get moving." Keikela nodded and gave Itachi a soft smile, as he left to go find Deidara to ask the genius where they were even going.

"Itachi-sama…" She whispered to herself as she clutched the cloak tightly to herself. "Arigato. I think I can make the family I've always wanted… right here."

(_Flashback_)

_The rain was fierce and the cold fall frost bite the thirteen years old's skin as she ran down the street in tears. The rain seemed to pick up as she sobbed and cried harder. A voice was calling behind her, and she turned a bit to see a young man that went by the name of Darius. "Keikela-chan!" He called after her desperately. She inhaled a sob and kept running as memories of her father came flying into her mind. 'Despicable!' He would spit at her and lash the whip at her. 'Pitiful!' Another deep gash in her back. '**Dishonorable**!' He would shout at the top of his lungs and punch her so hard in the stomach she couldn't move. _

_'Father,' She cries, hoping maybe he'd see all the pain he was causing her. He paid no mind and continued the onslaught not only on her physical exterior, but her mental stature as well. 'Please… stop…' He'd leave her alone as blood was splattered on the floor. _

_As much as the poor girl wanted to keep her feelings bottled inside, she'd had enough. Her wails sounded like a wounded animal as Darius finally reached her. She'd fallen to the ground and she held her head as she wailed. "Keikela-chan…" He could only whisper her name as he held her close to himself. _

_"No. Not anymore. I am sick of this pain." She gritted out and a menacing chakra began to glow around her, knocking Darius away from her. "I want them to feel this pain." Darius knew what she was talking about. Her parents. _

(_Flashback Fade_)

808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

(Later…)

"Deidara-sama, are we there yet?" The group was currently walking to a village in Waterfall country. Deidara nodded his head 'no' at Keikela. Keikela sighed, they'd been walking for the longest time and hadn't taken a rest in a good while. For now they were tree jumping, for fear of Sound-nin seeing them with Keikela in their grasp. Deidara noticed everyone seemed tired so he suggested they rest. Itachi agreed.

It was a tiny bit awkward at first but soon Deidara had started up conversation. "Why is the Sound after you anyway, Keikela-san?" Sasori, Kisame, and Itachi all watched her closely. Keikela gave them a harsh look before saying in a condescending tone:

"I killed one of their men."

Deidara nodded knowingly to himself. Itachi didn't seem fazed and neither did Sasori nor Kisame. "That's what I figured." Deidara mumbled. Sasori glanced at Itachi. He didn't know why, but the Akatsuki member seemed livelier? Itachi wasn't really known for showing any emotion whatsoever. But suddenly- this girl being here- it made him act… differently.

"What about you guys? What's your history?" Keikela only sounded mildly interested when she asked the question. "Shark-boy. Let's start with you." Kisame glared at Keikela and got off his stump.

"What'd you say, little girl?" The shark's voice was malicious. Keikela smirked, and Deidara and Sasori glanced at each other in annoyance.

"I **said**: Shark-boy. Let's start with you." Before a fight could start Itachi stood between the new Akatsuki member and the enraged Shark.

"Try **not** to get so riled up, Kisame." Itachi had a warning tone in his voice, as he used the back of his arm to push Kisame back onto the stump he was on before. "Keikela-san." Keikela wiped the smirk from her face and looked up into Itachi's charcoal eyes. "Please, try not to be so rude to other members." Keikela felt fear bubble in her chest, Itachi's look being so cold and demanding scared her to death. She nodded gently. Sasori smirked.

"You've scared the poor thing, Itachi-senpai." Sasori stated with a bit of a chuckle in his voice. "Be more gentle why don't you?" Itachi returned the smirk with one of his own as he took his seat next to Keikela. The Azumi girl already knew she'd grow to love these men like the family she'd never had. She began laughing and the men stared at her oddly.

"You guys… I…" She didn't dare let anymore of her words leave her lips. This was her new family, but it was very strange to call a group of assassins your family. But- she was an assassin so… "Arigato," They continued to stare at her in confusion and blink their eyes incredulously. "For saving me…" Itachi smirked and the others smiled.

808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

(At Waterfall Country)

The five of them had walked in silence since Keikela had thanked them. They were finally at the wonderful scene of the Waterfall Country. None of them were surprised at the sight. A peaceful village with water everywhere, many fountains and small waterfalls, rivers, ponds, and lakes. "We're after a girl by the name of Milonomi Yuka." Deidara stated aloud.

"Description?" Kisame asked. Deidara took out a small slip of paper and read:

"Dirty blonde hair, golden eyes, nineteen years old, she's killed a king in this country. So I hardly think she'll just be hanging around." Kisame and the others all nodded and took off in separate directions. Keikela went with Itachi because she was directed to stick with him until she could be trusted. Itachi gave Keikela a look as an idea formed in his mind.

"Keikela-san?" Keikela nodded, not meeting his eyes as she searched the town below them. "You can perform the Henge?" Keikela nodded absentmindedly. "Then I've got an idea. Use the Henge to disguise yourself and go to the Milonomi residence." Itachi and Keikela exchanged devious looks.

(Later…)

"The woman who answered was her mother who didn't even want to speak to me about it. But I picked up on something like… Aoi Waterfalls." Itachi smirked.

"Good information retrieval, Keikela-san." So the two retrieved the other three.

"Okay, Aoi Falls, meaning Blue Falls. I've been there before. It's a sacred ground for spellbinding." Sasori informed.

"Where is it?" Kisame asked.

"Right on the outskirts of this village." Sasori pointed just outside the village where a small mountain was. "The Aoi Falls are on that mountain. And can you guess the mountains name?"

"Aoi Mountain." Itachi stated. Sasori nodded. "Let's get going then…" Using their ninja speed, they all took off.

808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

(At Aoi Mountain)

"Here's where we test your skills, Keikela-san." Deidara whispered. The Akatsuki members were now right outside of the entrance to the falls. "Don't be afraid because the rest of us will all be right behind you if it gets bad- you're going to be the one to capture Yuka." Keikela nodded, a nervous feeling boiling in the pit of her stomach.

"Really, don't worry." Itachi reassured her with his large hand on her shoulder. "We're right behind you."

There was an unsure silence. Then Sasori looked ill as he fell to his knees. "There's… an otherworldly chakra in there. It's not just one presence though…" Deidara kneeled down to help Sasori to his feet.

"Heke?" Keikela had a terrified tone, if Sasori-sama was down on his knees just from the presence… it was something bad. Really bad. Itachi gave a worried glance at Keikela as she walked over to Sasori's side. "Sasori-sama, I want to go in and complete the mission on my own."

"Nani?" All the other members spoke in awe. "You can't girly! You won't make it out!" Even Kisame had a scared tone in his voice. But Keikela looked determined.

"Look, this is the one way I can prove myself to the Akatsuki. I'm doing this." Keikela began walking toward the entrance, until Itachi pushed her back on her butt.

"No. You'll be of no use to us if you're dead. Take one of us with you… in case something goes wrong." Itachi commanded. Keikela almost protested, but nodded soon after. She looked at all of the Akatsuki members. She had the choice on who went with her. Deidara had this odd way of calming her, Sasori was really strong, and Kisame's Samehada wouldn't go amiss. But out of everyone, Keikela _trusted_ Itachi. He had saved her (so did Kisame, but he wasn't nice to her) and she felt like he had the same twisted past as she does.

"Itachi-sama." Itachi smirked at Keikela and she blushed. "I choose you to come with me."

"Who said you had a choice." The two began to walk in when Sasori gave them one final warning:

"Your cheating death by going in there. That's the Spirit World."

808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Sasori wasn't wrong. When the two set foot in there, a deep fog clouded their eyes. Lucky for Itachi- having the Mangekyo Sharingan. Poor Keikela was forced to grab onto Itachi's arm. She couldn't see and single thing but the fog. Itachi smirked. "You want me to hold your hand?" Keikela blushed, but didn't say a word. She wouldn't mind if Itachi took her hand, but she felt safer being closer to his body.

"I feel safer being closer to you. Holding hands… I'm father from you." Itachi continued to smirk, not that Keikela could see that. "And stop smirking! I can feel it from here!"

"Not so loud." Itachi warned, turning his head to the sides. "So far it's just a normal other-world. A few odd, out of place things. But… other than that, no humans." Keikela trembled next to him.

"There are _other_ things than humans?" Itachi nodded, and Keikela mentally scolded herself for being fearful around Itachi. "Itachi-sama?" He replied with the famous Uchiha 'Hn?' "How long have you been in the Akatsuki?"

There was a short pause, and Keikela was beginning to think he hadn't heard her, then he said "I've lost count. Many years though. Why do you ask?" Itachi would've looked down at the young woman, had they not been on a mission.

"Curiosity, I guess. How long do you think I'll be able to stay?" Itachi glanced down at the assassin out of the corner of his eye.

"However long you want, I suppose. And if you mean: Can you get kicked out of the Akatsuki? Than no. As long as you are faithful, skilled, and don't ask many question about our leader, then you're safe."

"What about you? Will you protect me if I get in trouble?" This girl's questions really were never-ending. Itachi smirked.

"Depends on what you're in trouble _for_." Keikela bit her lip, would Itachi really let her fall if worse came to worse. She shouldn't trust him so easily. "Don't get so worked up. Of course I'd save you." Keikela blushed a light pink, but it faded when Itachi stopped. Keikela bumped into his back, and decided to stay there.

"What is it, Itachi-sama?" Itachi didn't answer right away, and continued to scan the area. Keikela began to wonder what it was like to have Sharingan eyes.

"It's a human presence. The first one I've sensed. She must've just noticed we're here. She keeps moving though, in circles around us." Itachi began craning his head to follow where the girl went.

"Nobody may traipse through here." It was defiantly a female voice. But it sounded far to cheery to be anything evil. Keikela drew her katana, and suddenly the deep fog dispersed completely. And before Itachi and Keikela stood a Dirty blonde, golden eyed, nineteen year old girl named Yuka. She wore a long white skirt, and white tunic with gold embroidery, and a long white robe with pink markings that resembled the Akatsuki's somewhat. She smiled at the Akatsuki members. "Akatsuki I take it. Welcome! But now… I'll have to fight you!" The woman took a staff out from behind her.

"You're a white mage, aren't you?" Itachi asked. Yuka smiled. "Why- Hai I am!" '_This girl is way too happy for her own good._' Keikela thought to herself, as she got in her fighting pose, Itachi moved back. "This should be an easy battle for you, Keikela-san." Keikela nodded.

"I was afraid of a person like **you**? Heh." Yuka frowned.

"Now that's not very nice." Without warning, Keikela charged and disappeared before she could actually hit Yuka. Yuka looked around, afraid, when Keikela reappeared back in front of her, and sliced her katana threw her abdomen. Yuka groaned and went flying a bit, and jumped back to her feet. By some miracle her wound was already gone when she stood. Keikela gaped. "You may have the strategy, but I have repel! It's a white magic spell that heals me every so often!" Yuka cheered. "But don't only think I know white magic." Yuka smiled. Keikela smirked.

"And don't only think I only know Taijutsu." Keikela began making hand signs. "Tenyuu Seal: Release!" The seal on Keikela's back began to glow a dark red, before her entire body began glowing with a red chakra. "Demon Spirit Tenyuu!" Her voice now had a demonic tone in it, as if another voice was speaking with her own. "Let's see how you fair against this, Yuka." The demon Tenyuu began making more hand signs. "Fire Style: Final Flame Jutsu!" Tenyuu flipped in the air, and smacked the earth so hard with its claws, it made millions of cracks. Fire began spurting out of the cracks, and Tenyuu raised its arms in the air, the fire came bursting out, and flamed Yuka nearly to death.

She fell on the ground with black burns and some white- all over her body. Slowly she stuck her staff into the ground, and her breath came in painfully as she struggled to stand. "You-You're a monster." Holding onto her staff, she helped herself to her feet. Tenyuu smiled at her and began making more hand signs. Yuka gasped.

"Fire Style: Flaming Senbon Jutsu!" Tenyuu whipped out senbon from its weapon pouch and flames gathered in the air, when it threw the senbon, the fire went traveling with it. Yuka held her staff in front of her, and cast a shell spell. Unfortunately, shell only protected against spells, and not weapons, and the senbon imbedded themselves in her skin. Yuka screamed, and fell to her knees again.

Tenyuu laughed and began to approach her again. But suddenly Deidara stood in front of Yuka, the curse seals on his hands ready to open. Tenyuu stopped, and its eyes suddenly looked like they had a spark of life in them: Keikela's life. Deidara smiled. "Come back to us, Keikela-san." With that, Keikela fell out of her Tenyuu form and unconscious to the ground. Itachi, luckily caught her, saving her from a concussion. Itachi smirked as he looked up to see Deidara treating to Yuka, and Sasori and Kisame go after Deidara.

"Mission accomplished." Itachi whispered to Keikela, still mystified by her power. "We're going home now, Keikela-san."

(A/N: Long, ne? I wrote this because Itachi, Deidara and Sasori all need someone! In case you couldn't already tell... the pairings are as follows: ItachiKeikela, DeidaraYuka, SasoriAmaya (she'll be in the next chappie...) Please review!)


	2. Enter: Milonomi Yuka

_**When Breathing Isn't Enough…** _

**Chapter 2: Enter: Milonomi Yuka! **

As most would probably agree, waking up after feeling like you were hit by a truck was not the fondest thing ever. The blonde haired, brown eyed, nineteen year old- Yuka Milonomi, raised her hand to her head as she sat up. She felt a distinct bump and she sighed to herself. '_Where am I now…?_' She complained in thought. Yuka began glancing around the room she was in. Plain was the first word that came to mind. Nothing fancy- hardwood floors, wooden desk and chair, a weapons' chest, and the futon she was placed on couldn't feel more rock-like. And when Yuka looked down- boy! Did she have a fit! Somebody had dressed her wounds! Tape was wound around her stomach, arms, and thighs.

"Nani…?" Just as Yuka heard her own voice for the first time in what felt like a while, footsteps came from outside the room she was in. Instantly, she resumed her earlier position- trying to look asleep. Her door creaked open, but not fully, and soft pounds from either boots or sandals were sounding on the floor. They stopped right at the futon, and Yuka's hairs on her neck stood up as soft breathing was by her ear.

"Milonomi Yuka-san?" It was a man's voice. It was soft and deep. Yuka didn't dare to move a single muscle, and she closed her eyes tightly in fear. The man kneeling over her futon knew full well she was awake and tense. Deidara of the Akatsuki placed his hand on her shoulder, and he felt a tremble in her body. Yup, Yuka Milonomi was indeed awake. Deidara chuckled and rubbed her shoulder a bit. "It's okay, Yuka-san. I'm not your enemy." Yuka sprung up to see who it was that was speaking to her. Jade eyes and long blonde hair met her eyes. It was the man… who'd saved her from that demon-girl.

"Y-you…" She whispered as she moved back a bit, pulling up the sheets from the futon over her chest. "You're the man who saved me…" Deidara nodded and flashed Yuka one of his rare smiles. Yuka's heart softened as she watched the man in front of her closely. After a short silence Yuka flung herself at Deidara and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "Arigato!!" Deidara found himself a little confused. A girl who he barely even knew was hugging him. Deidara had never felt such… well… affection. And though he'd never admit it aloud or in writing- it felt pretty good. Blushing, he pried her arms off of him.

"Un… Uerukamu(1)." Deidara rubbed the back of his head as his blush began to fade. Yuka closed her eyes and smiled, clapping her hands together. '_This girl… how odd._' Deidara thought to himself as he stood up abruptly and began towards the door.

"Ueito(2)!" Yuka reached her hand out and shouted- she couldn't stand because her wounds were still deep and painful. Deidara turned with a blank look. "Where am I, tatsujin(3)?" A smirk crawled onto the Akatsuki member's face. This girl was already calling him master? Deidara liked the idea of being thought highly of.

"Call me Deidara. And… welcome to the Akatsuki." With that statement, Deidara was out the door.

808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

"So-? How is she?" Sasori asked once Deidara was out of the room. Deidara ignored the question and walked past him. Sasori narrowed his eyes and jogged a bit to walk in pace next to Deidara. "I _said_: How is she?" Deidara shrugged and continued down the hall.

"It's not your business. I'm reporting to _him_." Deidara said in monotone. Sasori stopped following him and turned back into the bedroom Deidara had exited from. In it the girl was missing. Sasori's heart began to race, until he noticed the bathroom door was closed and a quiet humming came from it and water was running. '_She's just in the shower then…_' Sasori thought to himself as he exited, and bumped into Keikela.

"Sasori-sama!" Her hands landed on his shoulders. Sasori turned around her and turned back to face her. "I was just- going to check on Milonomi-san. Is she up yet?" Sasori nodded and proceeded to walk off. Keikela raised a suspicious eyebrow and ignored his incredibly stoic attitude. "Men." She said in a huff and entered Yuka's bedroom.

808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

_Footsteps were pounding and echoing throughout the church corridors. Usually at night the local church was unpopulated, but tonight was a different story. Two girls, one with blonde hair and the other with light green ran rapidly down the hallways. A few moments later even louder footsteps came after them. As the two girls rounded a pew, the blonde one tripped. But she was luckily holding hands with the other girl, and the other girl pulled her up. _

_"Soukou(4)!" The green-haired urged the blonde onward. _

_After what seemed like hours, the two girls came to the back of the church, they looked frantically around for a way out, but there were no doors or windows. Lights suddenly snapped on and dozens of soldiers piled in, each of them with a loaded gun. They all began kneeling for a good shot as the two girls hugged each other close. Death wasn't far now. The green-haired girl gave the blonde an unreadable look before shots sounded. _

_The two girls hit the ground and instant pain registered. The blonde girl looked down to see blood flowing from her hand. She raised her hand in front of her face and when she moved it she saw the green-haired girl's face. A bullet had gone through her eye! Panic fluttered into the blonde's stomach and chest as she noticed the green-haired girl's hand move a bit and then stop completely. _

_"Kokuzoku(5)…" The girl had mumbled before death took its toll. _

808080808080808080808080808080808080808008080808080808080808080808080808

Yuka stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body, tightly. What had Deidara-tatsujin meant by 'Akatsuki'? Well, Yuka wasn't stupid! She knew what the Akatsuki _was_But if Deidara was expecting her to join… willingly that was- she wouldn't!

Actually… Yuka couldn't think of a good reason why she shouldn't join. Her mother, no- entire family banished her from the house. The village wanted nothing to do with her. It was join the Akatsuki or return to Aoi Falls, which wasn't as comfortable as one would think. Besides… she had no friends at Aoi Falls. But here… Yuka had Deidara. She wasn't sure what he was qualified as… but since he saved her life she owed him a lot!

Yuka brushed her teeth, combed her wet hair, and pulled in back into a small ponytail, whilst she sorted through her thoughts. '_Well… nothing bad can come of joining the Akatsuki. Only- I have no **fighting** ability whatsoever._' Yuka frowned at the thought. She was a white mage, and she sure as hell wasn't qualified to kill others. '_Maybe-!_' Yuka gasped in her mind as a thought registered. '_Maybe Deidara-tatsujin will teach me! Yeah-! Then I'll be able to join the Akatsuki- no problem!_'

She exited the bathroom and a chill sent goosebumps up and down her body. Damn, this place was cold. She rubbed her arms and began searching for her clothes. Not once did she notice Deidara hiding cleverly behind the half-closed door. He smirked as Yuka searched drawers frantically. '_She doesn't know this is **my** room… un._' "Where are my clothes?" She whispered to herself and pointed her finger on her lips.

"Looking for these?" Deidara stepped out from behind the door, tossing Yuka's clothes at her in an un-humble fashion. Yuka nearly jumped out of her towel (but didn't, thank god!) and grabbed her clothes. She blushed a deep crimson as she held her free hand against her chest.

"Oh Kami, Deidara-tatsujin! I thought-!" Yuka just stopped talking once she noticed an Akatsuki cloak was mixed with her clothes. "An Akatsuki cloak? Listen… Deidara-tatsujin…" Deidara stepped closer to Yuka and placed a finger to her lips.

"Don't. I already know what you're going to say. But you cannot refuse." Deidara removed his finger as Yuka blushed even deeper and opened her mouth to speak- but Deidara beat her to it. "Gomenasai… demo… my boss won't be… all to thrilled… if you leave so suddenly. We went through a lot of trouble to retrieve you, ya know?" Deidara said. Yuka tilted her head in a confused fashion.

"Deidara-tatsujin… I'll join. Demo… can you teach me the ropes?" Yuka asked, meekly. Deidara raised a blonde brow at her question. "I mean… I've never actually… killed someone. Well- I mean- I have… demo-!" Deidara hushed her with his finger again. With a smirk he said in a kind tone:

"Don't worry. Follow me."

808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

(In the Leader's Office)

Deidara led Yuka to a small, circular room. In this room sat a ruby eyed, crimson haired woman. The woman Yuka had battled who turned to a demon. The woman smiled softly, but Yuka avoided her gaze. A man sat next to her with black hair and red Sharingan eyes. She too recognized him. The next man she met next had amber eyes and red hair. Her gave her a blank stare before looking away. Another man looked much like a shark and he flashed his razor teeth at her. Yuka glanced to the next person who resembled a plant. He too seemed odd. She looked at another seat and met eyes with a silver haired man. He had a scythe attached to his back, his collar of his Akatsuki cloak hid his expression. The last man had a large forehead protector, but he gave her a regarding look.

Yuka looked up at the last man. His entire face was encased in the shadow, and all the other men at the small table looked expectantly at him. '_So he's their leader._' Yuka thought to herself. Deidara didn't move to sit with the other members, instead her held her arm close to his chest and moved his chin up a bit in a defensive manner. '_Deidara-tatsujin…_' Yuka mentally chided to herself as a blush heated her cheeks. "Konichiwa. The meeting to initiate Milonomi Yuka and Yosana Amaya has officially come to order." Feeling like she was in a court room, Yuka looked around to see another girl walk in. She had really long purple hair and black eyes. She wore a witches hat and purple and black attire. '_A black mage._' Yuka mentally noted. This girl was attached, unwillingly, to the red-haired amber-eyed man.

"Let go of me…" The girl named Amaya hissed at the red-haired man. He did so without portraying any sort of emotion.

"There is only one more girl left to retrieve… because Kakuzu-san and Hidan-san had failed to return her safely here. Watoe Yunaleska. She's a disciple of the Ice Goddess Shiva. Kakuzu-san and Hidan-san underestimated her." The man with the scythe and the man with the large forehead protector both looked down shamefully. The Leader continued. "So now that Yuka-chan and Amaya-san have joined, I will assign two groups to retrieve Yunaleska. Let me warn you, she knows most of Ice Goddess Shiva's abilities. _Do not_ underestimate her." Everyone nodded, including Yuka.

"Alright," The leader sighed and snapped his hands. "The first group, our attacking front, is as follows- Uchiha Itachi, Azumi Keikela, Deidara, and Milonomi Yuka." The leader paused and the peoples whose names were addressed all nodded. "Our tracking group- Sasori, Yosana Amaya, Hoshigaki Kisame, and Zetsu." Those others nodded, and everybody stood up as the leader finished: "Dismissed."

808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

(Mission Start)

Not one person had spoken a word as the four of them exited the Akatsuki hideout. Yuka mentally decided to stick close to Deidara, and he didn't look like he was going anywhere. That Uchiha Itachi fellow eyed Yuka for a moment. "Yuka-san?" His voice was in monotone. Yuka responded with a nod, because she was to paralyzed with fear to speak. "Have you any experience when it comes to capturing?"

Deidara moved in front of Yuka, defensively. His eyebrows were narrowed and he moved his hand back to grasp her shoulder reassuringly. "Hai, she does." Itachi raised a brow and a sadistic chuckle escaped his thin lips. The red haired woman sighed and grabbed his arm.

"C'mon, Itachi-sama. We have no time to waste." Keikela attempted to drag him off, but Itachi didn't move. He and Deidara held a sort of glaring match for a minimal of 2 minutes, and then Itachi went with Keikela. "Alright, our leader for this operation is…" Keikela opened a vanilla folder, and a small gasp escaped her lips. "Me. Nani?" She flipped through a few more pages, and when she reached the end she gasped. "Ano… I'm the leader for this mission. Itachi-sama?" Keikela addressed. Itachi smirked and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I spoke with the Leader. He says you are even more capable of leading a mission than I am." Itachi spoke with a sort of laughter in his voice. Keikela raised a red brow before shrugging and flipping through papers in the folder once more.

"Okay, we're headed toward a village in Rain Country called Mizukagure; Translated: Water Village. Alright, we should split off into two separate groups once we arrive and wait for the signal." Keikela closed the folder and Yuka jogged till she was next to the Azumi girl- Deidara was close behind of course.

"Ano… Keikela-shishou… what's the signal?" Yuka placed a thoughtful finger to her bottom lip and Keikela smirked at her.

"The signal is… well… screaming I guess. Kisame-baka, Sasori-sama, Amaya-san, and Zetsu-sama will be attacking villagers to get to Yunaleska. So… count on something along those lines." Keikela paused to see a look of horror on Yuka's face. Keikela sweat dropped. "Just… stick with Deidara-sama…"

808080808808080808080808088080808080808080808080808080808080808080808800

(Camp…)

"Boy-!" Yuka exclaimed as she flopped down onto her sleeping bag. Itachi, Deidara, and Keikela flashed her blank looks: They were foretelling some sort of positive remark. "It sure does take a while to travel to Rain Country!" Keikela and Itachi both glanced at each other, and then sat crossed legged by the fire.

"Did you think we'd make it there in one day?" Keikela asked in a sarcastic tone. Yuka gave her a disbelieving look before nodding.

"Well… you're Akatsuki. I figured you're like… super-villains or something." Itachi, Deidara, and Keikela sweat dropped as Yuka continued. "You know-! Super-speed, save-the-day type stuff."

"What have you been-" Keikela began until Itachi placed his hand over her mouth and gave Yuka a smirk.

"What she means is- 'We're not superheroes'. Gomen." Itachi apologized, released Keikela's mouth, and folded his arms behind his head to lounge back against a rock. Keikela observed the Uchiha's comfortable position, and then leaned down on him. At first, Itachi looked a bit irritated, but then Keikela sighed happily and Itachi smirked and closed his eyes.

Yuka turned to Deidara to find him laying on his sleeping bag, the blanket part of it not yet pulled on top of him. "You're not going to rest yet, Deidara-tatsujin?" Yuka asked as she leaned against her sleeping bag. Deidara nodded a 'no' and turned toward the white mage.

"Generally, whenever I'm with Sasori-senpai, I don't sleep." Deidara spoke in a thoughtful tone. Yuka shot him a confused look and Deidara chuckled. "Un… Sasori-senpai was the red-haired, amber-eyed man. He's my partner." Yuka nodded and gave a small 'Oh-!' to show she was still listening. "Demo… I guess that'll change. Recently all this recon stuff, ya know- capturing more members and stuff- it doesn't seem like we'll be in our original groups anymore."

"And is that a bad thing?" Yuka asked in a tired voice. Deidara yawned and shrugged. "Like… Keikela-shishou is remotely new- ne?" Deidara nodded absentmindedly. "Demo, she's already our leader for this mission. So… anybody could rise to high power in the Akatsuki." Deidara nodded and blinked a few times to stay awake. Yuka noticed and giggled at herself. "Gomen, I'm just a bit new at this whole 'Akatsuki Killing' thing."

"Un… Whatever. You've gotta have new members eventually, ya know?" Deidara's tone turned lazy, and Yuka knew she should let him sleep. Yuka turned to crawl under her covers and Deidara placed his hand against her shoulder. "Naito(6), Yuka-san."

"Naito, Deidara-tatsujin. Naito…" Yuka responded and then drifted to sleep.

80808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080880

(Morning…)

"Soukou, Yuka-san!" Hands began pulling at Yuka. The Milonomi girl drew her staff and whacked whoever dared to disturb her sleep anywhere she could get. Deidara was the unfortunate waker-upper and get got smacked in the head. Rubbing his head, he used his free hand to grasp Yuka's shoulder. But, Yuka didn't comply, and hit him once more. "YUKA-SAN!!!" Deidara cried in pain. She'd managed to hit him where the sun doesn't shine, and now he'd given up on waking her.

Keikela gave Deidara a humored look before walking over to Yuka. "_This_ is how it's done, Deidara-sama." Keikela raised her foot, and got ready to release, until Yuka reached out and grabbed her ankle.

"I'm warning you now, I'm cranky when I'm forced to wake up at _3:00AM_. _Don't_ even go there Keikela-shishou." Yuka was so tempted to snap Keikela's ankle in half, but resisted the urge as she rushed to Deidara- just **now** noticing he was in pain. "Oh Kami-! Deidara-tatsujin-! Are you alright?!" Yuka almost reached to where Deidara was holding but froze as he let out a startled yelp.

"**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING**!!!!!?????" Deidara exclaimed, rushing to hide behind Itachi. Itachi nearly kicked him. '_Way to give away where we're hiding, teme._' Itachi thought scornfully, and walked away from Deidara and over to Keikela.

"I was just trying to help…" Yuka had a kicked-puppy-dog look and she soon began to cry like there was no tomorrow. Deidara sweat dropped and his pain evaporated as he walked slowly over to Yuka. Placing his hands on her shoulder he whispered.

"I know, I know. Sssh. But- Yuka-san, you shouldn't be so violent in the morning." Deidara suggested. Yuka's eyes flared with anger and she looked ready to kill. "Ueito-! Ueito!" Deidara begged and got on his knees. "Just don't hurt me." Deidara began to wail as well. Keikela and Itachi both sweat dropped and began to walk off. Yuka frowned and wiped at her own tears, before she knelt down to hug Deidara.

"Awwwwwwww! Does Deidara-tatsujin wanna help capture a disciple of the Ice Goddess? Does he? Does he?" Soon, Deidara felt like a dog, and when he looked up for Itachi and Keikela he found them walking away quickly.

"Guys!!!!!!!" Deidara hollered. "Wait for us!!!!!!!!" Deidara took Yuka's hand and ran after the other two.

808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

(At Mizukagure…)

The four Akatsuki members concealed themselves cleverly in the bushes and trees that surrounded the outskirts of Mizukagure; the earlier events forgotten. Yuka was nearly in hysterics, she was so nervous. She and Deidara took the northern side, and Keikela and Itachi took the southern side. Deidara held Yuka's hand when he noticed it was shaking violently. "Don't be such a kigi(7)." Yuka frowned at Deidara's rude comment and snapped her hand away.

"I am _not_ a kigi. But… even if I was… I have every right to be." Yuka spoke in a defeated tone. Deidara chuckled lightly. "Nanitozo(8)… Deidara-tatsujin. Don't make this and harder on me than it already is." Yuka paused and a dark expression was now on her face. Deidara frowned. '_She never gets like this,_' Deidara though sadly. '_I know that for a fact and I just met her!_'

"Gomenasai, Yuka-san." Yuka's eyes fluttered back to their usual happiness after Deidara's apology. "It was…" Deidara paused as a sigh escaped his lips. "_Wrong_ of me to tease you." Yuka giggled and nearly shirked with glee, but she remembered Itachi-sama's last words to the two of them: '_I swear to Kami, if I even **see** you two out of place, I **will kill you**._' But Keikela dragged him off before anything else even more nightmare inducing could occur.

Suddenly, loud and frantic screams pierced the village's old silence. Deidara gave Yuka a serious look that made butterflies roll in her stomach. "Let's roll."

808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

After a bit of commotion had ceased and people had been killed off, Itachi and Keikela met with Deidara and Yuka in the town's square; which was now empty of filled with dead bodies. "Alright, our job is the capture, so Kisame, Zetsu, Sasori, and Amaya should be leading Yunaleska here now." Keikela announced, not adding suffixes to anybodies name. And soon enough leaf blades went flying past them; Zetsu flying through the air after a blue blur.

Thunder and Fire rolled past them at amazing speeds as Amaya fly by also, her staff summoning different elements for attack. Kisame and his Samehada came by at a slower, yet chakra influenced speed. He smashed his blade against the blue blur and a shriek registered. "Kuso, Kisame-sama!" Amaya yelled over the roar of many different attacks. "We're to _TRACK_, not _ATTACK_! Use your ears if you have any!" Kisame growled, but all four of them began to back off.

Itachi, Keikela, Deidara, and Yuka all stepped up to see a woman with pale- almost white- skin, extremely long (down to her heels, long) crystal blue hair, and silver eyes. She had a large bleeding gash in her stomach, but with a flick of her wrist, ice coated over it. "Konichiwa, Akatsuki." She voice was cold and hollow as she spoke. "I think you already know, but I am Watoe Yunaleska. Now just try to retrieve me as your _friends_ did earlier." With that last statement, everyone, minus Yuka, moved back a good distance.

"Yuka-san!" Deidara called frantically. Yuka turned a bit with a worried look to see him beaconing her to him. "Soukou!" But before Yuka could even feel it, Yunaleska had formed an ice blade and whipped it across Yuka's body. After a bit, the pain and blood began to register. Yuka watched in horror as the Ice Queen moved in for another strike, but Deidara came flying and intercepted. He grabbed the ice blade and snapped it. Yunaleska didn't seem troubled by this a merely formed another ice blade.

"Heh, your girlfriend, ne?" Yunaleska commented before attempting to strike Deidara. He jumped back and readied his hands. Deidara shrugged at Yunaleska's question and smirked as the curse seals on his hands began to release. Small birds formed and began to fly around Yunaleska in a mocking fashion. She sneered and threw her ice blades to attack the little clay birds. But each time she tried to hit, she missed, and after a while the birds began to circle around her head, making her dizzy. Deidara smirked.

"Un… what're you gonna do now, Ice Queen?" Deidara snidely remarked before making the clay birds explode around Yunaleska's head. Yunaleska let out a cry and fell back a bit. Deidara helped Yuka to her feet, and the two watched as Keikela and Itachi stood only inches behind her. Both were shocked when she covered ice over her face. Now they noticed that each time she covered a wound with ice she began looking more and more like Shiva the Ice Goddess. Itachi readied his fire jutsus as Yunaleska began sparring katana to ice blade with Keikela.

"You humans are sad, sad excuses for life." The Ice Queen spat while she and Keikela continued their hand-to-hand combat. Keikela smirked and felt her curse mark burn. Itachi's eyes widened.

"No Keikela-san! Don't!" Itachi warned and then said in an even tone: "Mangekyo Art: Amaterasu!" Deidara gasped as black flames began to burn Yunaleska. That was a really stupid idea, and Deidara could _not_ believe Itachi was stupid enough to use it on a capture mission. Especially against an Ice Queen.

"Itachi-sama, you-!" Deidara didn't dare finish his insult as Yunaleska continued to burn in black flames. She whispered a small incantation, and soon a woman covered in ice from head to toe, including her hair appeared. Yuka froze as the woman grasped her neck and pulled her up. Itachi was unable to move now, his chakra had been taking up a lot by using the Amaterasu. Keikela narrowed her eyes and focused fire into her katana and began facing off with the ice woman. The woman grabbed her blade, flung it from Keikela's grasp, and snapped it in half.

"How dare you raise a weapon to a goddess." The woman's voice was… unlike anything Yuka had heard before. "You know the tale… 'whenever she is raging she takes a life away'." Then Yuka knew, Shiva was the goddess holding her. Yuka instantly began to kick and thrash against the ice hold she was in. Shiva didn't even smirk, or portray any emotion. She dropped Yuka and turned to Yunaleska who was still burning from the black flames of the Amaterasu. Shiva iced over the black flames and frowned. "… Take my student with you. We will assist you…" Yuka and Deidara glanced at each other in disbelief.

They'd managed to over-throw an Ice Goddess without even doing a thing. All it took was injuring her disciple. Deidara smirked and nodded. "This is too easy," Yuka whispered in disbelief. She watched as Keikela helped Itachi to his feet and keep balance. "But if that's the way she wants it: YES!" Yuka cheered. Deidara shook his head with a smirk and lifted Yunaleska into his arms.

'_Onward to the Akatsuki lair, un._' Deidara thought indifferently.

"You will go far, my child." Shiva whispered as she watched the Akatsuki members carry her student off. Ice began to form around her rapidly. "Just know I'll be with you. Summon me when needed."

(A/N: Alright, we need a man for Yunaleska. In case you couldn't already tell- each chapter is in a new POV. Next will be Amaya. Then Yunaleska. And then back to Keikela. Etc. Please review ideas for who Yunaleska should be paired with. And just review other thoughts or other ideas!

**RESPONSE TO REVIEWS:**

sweetangel- Thanks for reviewing, and I'll try to add in more action.

nebulaX- Aw!! Thank you so very much! And yes, Itachi does rock! But personally I love Deidara-sama more!!! Weeee!! (hugs)

Nessie- (gasp) How _dare_ ness345 steal your name! Lol. I'm so happy I made you love Itachi more! Well… at least I hope I did? Lol. Gosh- so commanding! Fine- I'll update my other stories- just don't kill me! J/k.

yakitori- If you're looking foreword to Sasori/Amaya, you'll LOVE the next chapter! Thankies for the favie! (hugs)

Rin Uchiha- Well, here's an update for ya! Ohmigod! When I first saw your screenname I almost died! Because I made an OC of a Naru/Hina kid named Rin. Heh… rambling… anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**DEFINITIONS:**

1. Uerukamu- Means "You're Welcome"

2. Ueito- Means "Wait"

3. Tatsujin- Male form of "Master"

4. Soukou- Means "Hurry"

5. Kokuzoku- Means "Traitor"

6. Naito: Means "Good Night"

7. Kigi: Means "Fearful" (doesn't really make sense, I know)

8. Nanitozo- Means "Please"

NOTE: Ano means 'Um'. Demo means 'But, however'. And Gomenasai means 'I'm very sorry'. Also, shishou is the female form of master.)


	3. Authors Note! Please Read Vital to Story

**Author's Note: Nothing Special**

**Dedicated personally to people who reviewed evil things in my fanfic. **

I _need_ to say a few things to my _lovely_ reviewers who have taken 'constructive' criticism to a whole new level.

Let's start with this: this website is called for those of you who didn't already know. I'm well aware that the Akatsuki members are NOT going to randomly fall in love with someone. I'm well aware they are evil. But this is Not- Let's go criticize someone else's ideas in an unruly Cause personally, that's what you're doing- pointing out things I'm already well aware of.

And maybe I've been sleeping in a cave for my past years here on but I've never posted something pointing out common mistakes that people make. My Japanese is far from fluent. I know like- two words in Japanese TOPS. **_TOPS_** people!! I'm not a Japanese person. I'm a friggin American! I use translator sites to help me with those Japanese words. So don't you DARE tell me I spelled something wrong. I got the words from those sites personally. And other than that I don't even know what the words mean.

Also, I'm not writing these stories for very serious fans out there to come and point shit out that's wrong. I'm writing this for people like me who think the Akatsuki aren't just evil son's of bitches. Though they probably are just that.

And I make OC's for one reason and one reason only- to write a story. I don't just love a character and go: Okay! Let's make a person up to pair this person with! Again, people like me would just like to see some Akatsuki romance. I'm not going to take Sakura like other people do and pair her up with everyone in the fucking series! I'm very strict when it comes to pairings, and that's just the way I am.

And- yes- the magic thing was a little random- but it makes it different, ya know? Let's have characters who are **SOMEWHAT **original, eh? Not just another normal ninja. PLEASE, that only loses peoples interest.

And as for Akatsuki capturing people randomly- uh…. I think they **SHOULD**. They have like- what- 8 members? And after three failed attempts at capturing Naruto, they COULD use a little more help. Why I made them female- because the Akatsuki seem to be very sexist sons of bitches. I would like to see a female kick some ass, thanks!

Keikela's list of killing people _WAS_ odd though, I'll admit. I just wanted to make her sound strong. Because, what're you going to hear the leader say: Yeah… uhh… she killed 3 S-ranked criminals. That's bullshit! Who would want to hire someone like that. I choose a number at random, dammit!

And Keikela's name was also made randomly. I happen to like it, and don't care **ONE FREAKING BIT **about how Japanese people pronounce stuff. Again- _American_.

And I _WOULD_ get to how Yuka killed the king if you'd give me three seconds to include that between your bitter reviews!

And as for including 'you're writing styles not TOO BAD'. That's like saying: thanks for posting this shit you motherfucker! Never post again! To that I say:

I'm sure as hell gonna update. I don't care if a million people tell me this story sucks! As long as **SOMEBODY** wants to read it- I'll update for them! But those of you who recently reviewed, I'm beginning to wonder if you have a life at all.

And for those of you reading this who posted a nice review: Please back me up and tell these reviewers to say something nice, or nothing at all. Because personally all you **EVIL** reviewers are doing is cutting down my confidence- nice, right? I don't do it to anyone, and neither should you.

Sorry everyone else who was expecting a chapter. But those reviews got me _SO MAD_ I had to say something. I'm a very prided person. –sweatdrop-

Jessa

Again, if you're going to review in response to this in a mean way, I'll read, then if you said something mean I'll simply delete it. Possibly delete _YOU_ if I find it very insulting.

Tootles!


End file.
